The invention relates to a hoist for vehicles comprising two lifting columns, which are arranged at both sides of a vehicle and each comprise two support arms, with these support arms being supported in a horizontally pivotal and longitudinally adjustable fashion at their lifting column and each comprising at their free end a support plate, and these support plates shall be positioned at the support position underneath the vehicle as stipulated by the vehicle manufacturer by an appropriate movement of the support arm.
Hoists of the generic type described at the outset are known in various embodiments and have proven in practice, because they are suitable for small as well as large vehicles due to their variable support arms. The pivoting inwardly and the longitudinal adjustment of the support arms to position the support plates at the support position as stipulated by the vehicle manufacturer underneath the vehicle occurs by the operator, after the vehicle has been driven into the hoist.